STAR WARS: THE CYBERTRONIAN CHRONICLES: THE RISE OF UNICRON
by DhuryamDhuryam
Summary: The brothers Primus and Unicron were created to protect the Allspark. But a major disagreement turned them against each other. Learn how the Primes were created. Future chapters will get more into the Star Wars stuff. The story is much better than its summary.


**Author's note: ****Aside from a few references to the Force, this first chapter will not seem at all related to Star Wars. Future chapters will change this. However, and I must apologize for this, it could be a couple or more years before I really start chapter 2. That is because this story picks up after a series of seven Star Wars stories, only two of which is complete; though, another at least halfway done.**

**I've made some changes to some of the mythology, to make it manageable for my purposes. Sorry, no multiverse stuff.**

Cybertron

Primus could suddenly feel Unicron's presence approaching the mechanized world of Cybertron. His twin brother had returned, after many ages, from a journey to the Force knew where. But Unicron had changed; his Force presence...

Primus' spark was drowned in despair as he realized the horrible truth. He could sense his brother, but Unicron no longer existed in the Force. He had committed an unpardonable sin. Unicron had forsaken the Force, and given himself over to the Aether-the Anti-Force. Use of the Aether was strictly forbidden for it was evil in its purest form. Those who succumbed to such evil could never go back. Could never be saved from the Anti-Force.

"Unicron," Primus said, as his brother's feet made contact with one of Cybertron's many hexagonal support structures.

"Hello, brother."

"Unicron," Primus said sadly. "You know that what you have done is forbidden."

"Yes, of course," Unicron said sarcastically. "It is forbidden that we be enlightened."

"That is not why-"

"You are a fool, brother," Unicron spat. "They forbid us from being enlightened so that they can control us," he continued, walking into the Sacred Chamber.

Primus followed behind his brother, not knowing what to say. Knowing there was nothing to say. Unicron had been lost, and nothing could change that.

Unicron walked toward the center of the Chamber, toward where the Allspark sat upon her pedestal. He gazed lustfully at the cube shaped artifact for she glowed beautifully in the Force. He would unite himself with her, and he would be able to achieve perfect balance. The Aether and the Force.

"Don't do this, Unicron," Primus warned.

"Concerned for my soul, brother?" Unicron asked mockingly. "If you are correct, then I am already condemned." He chuckled and picked up the Allspark. There was a surge of terrible energy as a section of Unicron's chest began to iris open.

Primus had no choice. He reached out into the Force, and ripped the Allspark from his brother's grasp. The cube clattered to the floor. He pulled out his sword; a number of saws and drills incorporated into the weapon began to spin.

Unicron took up his own sword Dead End, and charged toward his brother. The light within the Sacred Chamber dimmed as Dead End's myriad blades began pulsing with a sickly yellow-green darkness. Great sparks leapt up into the airless void as swords clashed. And Unicron's eyes glowed in a hateful darkness.

Primus allowed his twin brother to back him out of the Sacred Chamber, where there should never be the mere thought of violence, and then used the Force to throw Unicron away from the Chamber's entrance. Unicron rolled to his feet and launched a cloud of darkness, darker than death, at his brother. Primus easily intercepted it with a massive bolt of white Force lightning. Force and Aether annihilated each other, like matter and anti-matter, as they made contact.

The two brothers fought for days, moving through Cybertron's jungle of hexagon support structures, neither of them tiring. The world began to sustain serious damage as a result of the fighting. Primus had to end it, now.

Dead End suddenly flew from Unicron's grasp, as Primus reached for it in the Force. The sword soared off into the starry abyss of space. Unicron took full advantage of the momentary vulnerability caused by that Force exertion, and hurled two darkly glowing clouds of Aether energy into his brother's chest. Unicron leapt up, and delivered a brutal kick to the side of his brother's head.

Unicron proceeded to batter Primus with the spikes on his arms and legs, and soon began to inflict serious injury. He slammed a bladed fist down on Primus' sword, and used the Aether to hurl the weapon away.

Primus Force threw his brother, while summoning his sword. He was rewarded with another cloud of the Anti-Force to his chest. Unicron put up an arm to block a slash from his sword. But it was a feint, and Primus plunged the sword into his brother's chest. Sparks erupted from Unicron's chest as the sword began to rip him apart. Unicron stumbled forward as Primus yanked the sword out. He leapt upward and, as he spun, beheaded Unicron. His twin brother's head fell through one of Cybertron's hexagonal support structures and into the mechanical planet's depths.

Primus could not believe he had just slain his own brother. His own machinery and energon.

Cybertron's agony permeated the Force. Not just over the death of Unicron, but also the impending death of Primus. A dark silver object, resembling two pyramids joined end to end and then twisted, floated up through the forest of intersecting girders and came to hover over Primus' chest. The Matrix. Primus could feel his spirit being pulled out of his body. It was by far the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt. He could not help but let out an electronic scream of agony. And then it was finished.

From within the Matrix, Primus saw his own body. Torn apart and leaking vast quantities of energon. It made him feel sick. His body seemed to be falling apart. His arms and legs become four and six pieces respectively. His head and torso, another. The remaining portion of his body became two pieces.

Each of the thirteen pieces seemed to disassemble itself and reform into a sphere. Countless alloy panels and gears began shifting as the thirteen pieces again rearranged themselves. After a few moments of this, the thirteen began to take on roughly humanoid forms. And Primus understood. These new beings would be charged with protecting the Allspark.

And, thus, the Primes were born. But, unlike Primus and his brother Unicron, they were not given the power of the Force. For the Allspark feared that it would make them too powerful. For many years they stood watch over the Allspark. The Allspark created other beings as well. Soldiers to protect Cybertron, and workers to repair the damage which had been wrought upon the world.

**Author's note: The soldiers will come to be known as the Decepticons and the workers will later be known as the Autobots. This explains why the Decepticons often take the forms of military vehicles.**

**And the Aether was my own idea. It is not the same as the dark side of the Force.**

**I look forward to any feedback you have. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
